In daily life, people often carry articles with hands. In particular, with the improvement of the consumption level, people go to the supermarket for shopping more and more frequently and buy more kinds of vegetables in the vegetable market. It is hard to hold bags of different sizes with hands. Most people feel pain in fingers if they have heavy articles in hands for a longer time. Sometimes, the mouth of the bag is soiled by the vegetables when the vegetables are loaded in the bags. It is not comfortable to hold the bags in the hands, and it is inconvenient for the soiled hands to work.